Papa Don't Preach
by xosunshinegirlxo
Summary: 16 year olds TK and Kari have taken their relationship to the next level and Kari ends up pregnant. Life will never be the same. Rated T for Language and low to mild Suggestive Dialogue. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

The Prologue

It was a breezy November day. 16 year old Kari Kamiya was lazily moving through her apartment desperate for something to relieve her boredom. Kari was head cheerleader at Odaiba High School. She got good grades and had a lot of friends. Her brother Tai was at soccer practice and her parents were at work.

'Watching paint dry is more exciting than this place.' She thought.

She thought about watching TV but decided against it as it would be nothing but stupid vampire shows. After a few minutes of just aimlessly walking around, she put on her shoes, grabbed her keys and drove to her boyfriend TK Takashi's apartment. TK was Odaiba High School's star basketball player. He was a model student, helped with all the school fund raisers. To most people he seemed happy. But only his close friends knew the truth. TK's mother was an alcoholic. She started drinking when she and TK's father divorced. She would come home most nights after work completely hammered and TK was left to take care of her. He would sometimes miss school because he had to stay home with her. Kari was the only one he ever told how upset it makes him.

As she pulled up to his apartment building, Kari quickly checked her makeup in the rear-view mirror. She made her way up the two flights of stairs and knocked on their front door. Luckily, TK answered. See, his mother didn't really like Kari too much and if she had answered the door, she would have slammed it in Kari's face.

"Hey Kar. What brings you here?" TK asked.

"I have to have a reason to come and see my boyfriend?" She replied, giving him a soft kiss.

Before TK could reply, his mother walked in between them and out into the hallway.

"Don't wait up for me Takeru. I have a date tonight and if it goes well enough I won't be back until tomorrow morning." His mother said but not before giving Kari her usual look of disapproval.

"Um, okay mom." TK said looking at the floor.

Once she was gone, TK and Kari made their way into the living room. They snuggled up on the couch and turned on the TV though neither of them was really watching it. Kari grabbed the remote and turned the volume down a little bit.

"I know you're upset about what your mom said." Kari said.

"Not really. I'm used to it." TK shrugged.

"TK, it's me. You can talk to me about this. You know I won't judge you."

He sighed and taking the remote from her turned the TV off. He adjusted his position so that he was face to face with her.

"I know. It's just that I get so mad sometimes. I mean why can't I have a mom that isn't always drunk? Why can't I have a mom who remembers my god damn birthday?" TK was getting angry like he always does when he opens up like this. He got up and paced a little before turning back to Kari. "Why can't I have a fucking mom that actually loves me?"

Kari got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around TK. (A/N: Which couldn't be easy because he's a four inches taller than her.) She brought him back down onto the couch and just held him for a while. When TK finally calmed down he leaned back to look at Kari. She stared back at him and they immediately attacked each other's lips. She brought TK down on top of her as he started sucking on her neck. She knew that she would have a set of marks to explain to Tai now but she didn't care. All that mattered was making TK feel better. And by the feeling of something poking her thigh, she knew she was succeeding.

"TK…" Kari sighed.

He took that as a sign to stop and he started to get off her. But she pulled him back down onto her. Puzzled, TK shook his head.

"Kari? What are you-"

"Shh. It's okay."

"What?"

"Don't stop. I want you TK." She took his hands and placed them on her chest.

TK gave her a shocked look. They had never done anything other than kiss before.

"Kari, are you sure?" He gave her a serious look.

"I've never been surer of anything in my life. I love you TK."

TK kissed her lips with passion yet still the kiss was tender and loving.

"I love you too, Kari."

Their tongues fought for dominance as he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom, never breaking the kiss. He set her down on the bed and shut his bedroom door.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Hey people! This is the updated version of "Papa Don't Preach". So I ask that you review and tell me if you like this version or the older version better. What did you like? What didn't you like? Things like that! So REVIEW! :)<p> 


	2. The Phone Call

Hey peoples! Thanks for coming to read my story. Please review! It's always appreciated! :)

**I do not own Pac-Man or Digimon or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Their tongues fought for dominance as he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom, never breaking the kiss. He set her down on the bed and shut his bedroom door.<strong>_

But that was three weeks ago...

TK was sitting in his room finishing his Geometry homework. It was Saturday so he was home alone but that was the way he liked it. He was having trouble with the last question so he decided to take a break. He opened his desk drawer and took out a picture, his favorite picture. It was of him and Kari from their first date when they were 14. They had gone to an arcade and when Kari saw the photo booth she got all excited and dragged him over. He remembered everything...

_Flashback_

"_Come on TK! It'll be fun!" Kari pleaded._

_The other guys in the arcade were snickering. TK got embarrassed and turned back to Kari._

"_Are you sure you don't wanna go play Pac-Man?" TK suggested, rubbing the back of his neck._

_But then Kari pulled the 'puppy dog' face and he gave in. They got into the booth and put in their money and picked their first pose: goofy. TK crossed his eyes and Kari stuck out her tongue._

_*SNAP!*_

_Next they chose: thinking. They both struck the 'hand on chin, pondering the universe' pose._

_*SNAP!*_

_For their third pose they chose: just smiling. TK put his arm around Kari and they just smiled._

_*SNAP!*_

_Finally for their last picture, TK chose the pose. He caught Kari's lips in a kiss, their first kiss. _

_*SNAP!*_

_End of Flashback_

As he put the picture back in the drawer, he silently thanked God for having Kari in his life. She was what kept him going. He loved her so much. That was why they shared their first time together.

TK picked up his pencil and was about to get back to his homework when his cell phone rang. It was Kari. He answered it.

"Hey Kar. What's up?"

"Hey. Um...I was wondering if you could go to the drug store and get something for me." Kari asked. Her voice seemed shaky and scared to him. He figured she was asking him to get her so tampons or something.

"Sure Kar. What do you need?"

She said something but it came out as a whisper.

"What? I can't hear you Kar."

"...a pregnancy test?"

TK nearly dropped his phone.

"TK? Are you there? Please TK talk to me..."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

He hung up the phone, grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally gonna do a Kari taking the test with her BFF Yoeli there but then I decided to let TK have a turn. :D Aren't I sweet? Lol jk. REVIEW!<strong>

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Anyway~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Next time on Papa Don't Preach: TK and Kari await the results of the test. Will they be able to handle what life throws at them now?**


	3. The Tests

Hey Peoples! Here the usual disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or any of it's characters.** Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I'll be there in 10 minutes." He hung up the phone, grabbed his keys and ran out the door.<strong>_

When TK got there, he could tell by the look on Kari's face that she was just as scared, if not more, than he was. He waited in the living room while she handled the tests in the bathroom. As Kari opened the bathroom door, she motioned for TK to come in. Now, waiting for the results, they sat on the bathroom floor and tried to rationalize the situation.

"Are you sure you were even due for 'it'?" TK asked, looking at his hands.

"Yeah. It was due about a week maybe 10 days ago but nothing."

"But I thought you were taking the pill?"

"I was! I guess I just wasn't taking it long enough." Kari said on the brink of tears. Before TK could reply the timer rang, signaling them to check the tests.

All three were positive.

TK stumbled back and sat on the side of the tub, Kari had the counter top in a death grip. It was quiet for a while before Kari spoke. "TK?" He lifted his head to see that she was no longer holding back her tears.

"I'm so sorry! I never thought this would happen! Not to us!" She sobbed. Before Kari knew it, she was on TK's lap with his arms around her. He made soothing noises while she let all her tears out, while a few escaped his own eyes.

"This is all my fault." Kari said through her sobs.

"No it's not. I was there too, Kari."

After a good 15 minutes of crying, for both teens, they started to calm down. They were trying to decide how to tell their parents and siblings. Ultimately they decided to tell Kari's parents and Tai first and then his mother and brother second. Just to get Tai's hissy fit out of the way.

"When should we tell them? I mean the sooner the better, right?" Kari wondered.

"All I know is I am not looking forward to telling Tai. He already tried to tear my head off when he saw us kissing goodnight. God only knows how he'll react when he finds out we...well we, you know!" TK said, trying to hide his blush at the last thought.

Kari couldn't help but give him a little smile. Even after they had had sex he still wasn't able to say the word itself. That was one of the millions of reasons why she loved him. She started to recall that night and her face started to get red. Ripping herself from her steamy thoughts, she forced her blush away and looked up at her boyfriend.

"TK?" Kari asked.

"Hmm?"

"I want you to make me a promise."

"What promise?"

"Promise me...that you'll stay with me. That" she sighed, "you won't change your mind and leave me." Kari whispered feeling more tears sting her eyes. TK only hugged her tighter.

"Kari, I would never leave you to go through this alone. I love you. We're in this together." TK promised. He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled into his chest a little more.

"I'm so scared." She murmured into his chest.

Suddenly, a wave a nausea washed over her and she stiffened her body.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Kari said as one stray tear fell down her cheek.

"Kari, I know how you feel. I'm scared too." TK soothed, wiping away said tear.

"No, I really think I'm gonna be sick!" Kari exclaimed. She scrambled off of TK's lap and made it just in time to empty the contents of her stomach with TK held her hair and rubbed her back. When she was done, TK handed her a cup of water to rinse her mouth out.

"Kari! We're home!"

"Where's my favorite sister?"

The two teens looked at each other. They slowly reached out for each other's hand.

"The sooner the better." TK said turning the door knob.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Make sure to check back for another update and please <strong>Review Review Review! <strong>It always makes a girl feel special :)


	4. Close But No Cigar

Hey peoples! Yes it is true. I FINALLY UPDATED! :D I just hope it is okay. So disclaimer time! I **do not** own Digimon or any of it's characters. On with the story!

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The sooner the better." TK said turning the door knob.<strong>_

The couple made their way into the kitchen. Mrs. Kamiya was putting away the groceries while Mr. Kamiya and Tai were discussing Tai's last soccer victory. Kari was overcome with fear when she saw them that she tried to make a mad dash for her room but TK just held her hand tighter.

"Kari, I'm making spaghetti for dinner. Will you please set the- Oh hello, TK. I didn't know you were here. Do you want to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.

"Sure, Mrs. Kamiya. I'd love to." TK replied with a fake smile.

As Kari set the table, the smell of spices filled the air and Kari's stomach suddenly lurched. TK put a bowl of salad on the table and noticed the look on her face.

'Oh shit!' TK's mind screamed.

"Kari, are you okay? You look pale." Mr. Kamiya asked.

"I'm fine, Daddy." She answered trying to regain her composure.

He got up and checked to make sure she didn't have a fever. "No fever. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I said I'm fine." Kari snapped, surprising everyone including herself. "Sorry. I guess I'm just tired."

"S'okay, Kar! So, Mom, when will dinner be ready?" Tai asked. Leave it to Tai to think with his stomach.

During dinner, Kari just stared at her food trying not to dart to the bathroom while TK pushed his around on his plate, looking at Kari out of the corner of his eye. This didn't go unnoticed by her parents and lucky for them Tai was obliviously eating his dinner. When everyone finished, Mr. Kamiya asked TK and Kari to wait on the couch while they cleaned up.

"Are you sure we should tell them now?" Kari whispered.

"Yeah. I think its best." TK replied, squeezing her hand for emphasis.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Mr. Kamiya, Mrs. Kamiya, and Tai came and sat down on the other couch.

"Kids, we noticed you two acting strangely and we want to know if something is wrong." Mrs. Kamiya started. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Um...N-no Mom. W-we didn't have a f-fight." Kari stuttered.

"Did you have a test that you're afraid you failed?" Mr. Kamiya asked.

"Well..." TK shifted his feet "There was a test..."

"And I got an A!" Kari interrupted, quickly standing "Come on, TK. We have to go finish our homework."

"But Kari-" TK tried. Kari sent him a pleading look and he just sighed. "Okay."

They left everyone else in the living room and into her bedroom. As soon as they shut the door, Kari collapsed into TK's chest silently sobbing.

"Kari, what happened? I thought-"

"I couldn't do it! I just couldn't!"

"Kari, we have to. It's important."

Kari started to calm down and loosened her hold on TK. Sitting on the side of her bed; she patted the spot next to her signaling him to join her.

"I know, I know. But," she laid her head on his shoulder "I just want to be absolutely sure before I break their hearts."

"What do you mean? You already took 3 tests." TK said pulling her closer.

"I wanna make a doctor's appointment. I want to be absolutely, 100%, doctor confirmed sure."

TK looked down at her and saw her wiping the rest of her tears away. How can they make an appointment without their parents finding out? They're underage so they would have to have someone over 18 make it for them. When Kari started mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over again into his neck, TK pulled her completely onto his lap.

"Shh Shh Shh. It's okay we'll make the appointment."

Kari pulled her head up and looked at him. She placed a kiss on his cheek, then jaw, then neck.

"Thank you. And TK," He looked down at her meeting her gaze "I love you. No matter what."

He smiled and captured her lips in a short, sweet kiss. "I love you too. No matter what."

They moved so they were in a more comfortable position with TK lying on the pillows and Kari lying next to him, head on his chest. It wasn't long before Kari fell asleep and TK carefully got up. He quickly opened a document on her computer and typed a quick message (**_"Good night, Kar. I love you. I'll call you in the morning._**) before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and heading towards the front door. He said his goodbyes to her parents and Tai. When he got out to his car, he took a quick deep breath, took out his cell phone, dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hey, Matt? I need your help."

* * *

><p>That's chapter 4! REMEMBER to review :) That cute little button down there. See it? Click it! You know you wanna ;) Do it. All the cool kids are. Lol jk :P<br>\/\/\/\/


	5. Author Update! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys. Wow it's been over a year since I updated and I have a reason I assure you. Sorry that I've been gone for soooo long. The reason for my absence is I'm actually in progress of rewriting "Papa Don't Preach" (yes, again.) I'm just really unsatisfied with the way I had written it. Some things may change like he rating will change to M because I'm thinking about adding a lemon scene (the conception of their baby) and maybe a lime during a later chapter. The main and supporting characters, gender of the baby/babies(?) and the whole 'TK's mom's an alcoholic' storyline **will** **not** **change**. Once I've finished the entire story, I'll upload it to FF. This version of it will stay up until the new one is uploaded. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! You guys are awesome!

~xosunshinegirlxo


End file.
